Alone
by Dolphin02
Summary: Three men. Two failed relationships. One broken heart. And after all that, Dawn is still stuck being a bridesmaid. At Ash and Misty's wedding, she's just about done. She's sick of everyone telling her she'll find her ever after and be happy like everyone else. She's brokenhearted. But when someone walks back into her life, what does she do?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of these characters. If I did, I wouldn't be on here, now would I?**

* * *

Six months ago, came Solidad's and Harley's wedding. Dawn was invited because May was very good friends with both, and so Dawn had been introduced to the two older coordinators before. It was a fun wedding. Lots of dancing and smiles. It was the first wedding in their circle of friends. Everyone attended.

The wedding was in Slateport City in Hoenn.

Congratulations to the newlyweds had came to them in hordes. The reception was gorgeous, the main flower was Hyacinths, the main colors were red, pink, blue, and green.

May, Dawn, and Solidad's sister, Annabelle had been the bridesmaids. Their dresses had been a beautiful maroon color.

The food was served on real china and was lovely steak and mashed potatoes.

Harley and Solidad danced once, and quickly retired to their room, but the party went on late into the night.

Dawn had talked with Annabelle throughout most of the night, May being occupied with trying to make sure her drunk friends didn't go berserk.

There were three near disasters, but as faithful bridesmaids, Dawn, Annabelle and May solved them all.

Eventually.

They even managed to keep the cake incident from Harley and Solidad when they came back from their honeymoon.

* * *

Four months ago, Brock and Lucy got married. Their wedding was swift and easy, a small reception on Brock's lake house. Yes, on.

They had it on the roof.

Misty, Ash, May, Max, Dawn, anyone he had traveled with was invited. There was no music and all they had was hot dogs and soda, but everyone was laughing and smiling, and that was all that really mattered.

Brock had even put in his vows that he would never again look at another woman and say that he liked her.

Lucy had blushed and looked so happy and elated to be married to Brock, even though Lucy was a battle frontier and Brock was a Pokemon Breeder.

There was no fancy tablecloths, or fancy bouquets of flowers. It was utterly the lovely feeling of family, and home.

Dawn got to know Misty and Max even better, and she and Misty became fast friends, never really thinking about it, but having each other's back. Max was a harder nut to crack. His Gallade really did not like Piplup, which made Max not like Dawn very much. Luckily, May was there to keep down the tension levels.

There was really no bridesmaids or any of that, just the vows, and dinner.

Brock's entire family had been there and Lucy's friends, Barbara and the others had made the trip too.

Brock had gone back for Lucy after traveling Sinnoh with Ash, because he realized that the other girls may be pretty, only Lucy had really caught his eye, and Lucy had liked him too, even though he acted like he loved all pretty girls.

* * *

Three months ago was Zoey and Kenny's wedding. Kenny, her old childhood friend, and the guy who had an undying crush on her.

But, even though he and Dawn had given a shot at a relationship, they both realized that they didn't love each other. Maybe like brother and sister, but not like the real type of love both were looking for.

And Zoey, who had been hiding her feelings for the young male coordinator, had caught Kenny's eye. And all of a sudden, Kenny realized that he did not love Dawn. He admired Dawn.

But he loved Zoey, her smile, her laugh, her caring instinct, her awesome coordinating, her knowledge...everything about Zoey had caught Kenny's eye.

He said as much in his vows, relaying the entire story and even made Dawn stand up in one embarrassing moment.

They had the wedding in Snowpoint City, but luckily in the middle of summer!

The famous Snover berries were served on tiny, cute plates. Snap dragons had a spot right in the center of each table.

The reception was on the beach, near twilight and Zoey had finally switched out her usual pants for a simple, yet gorgeous white dress with pearls decorating it.

After the vows, and Kenny had kissed Zoey shamelessly, the music had started again, and Kenny pulled Zoey onto the dance floor.

Dawn had been the first one to clamber up to the newlyweds and give them the longest, most complicated congratulations ever. And Dawn and Zoey were both crying after it.

The reception had gone until the morning rays of the sun creeped up the horizon.

The guests had all crashed at the nearby hotel Zoey and Kenny had rented out.

* * *

Nine weeks ago, Gary and Leaf got married.

Gary and Leaf's wedding was pretty unexpected.

Of course, when they started dating, everyone in their friend group immediately knew about it, no question. But only three months later, Gary proposed and Leaf, had smiled, and said yes.

They had a wedding in a gorgeous church, it's fancy carvings and old fashioned design matched Leaf's taste in dresses perfectly.

May, Dawn, Misty, and Serena were the bridesmaids, and Gary had invited Ash, as much of a hassle it was.

The cake was huge! It was maybe five or six layers? But mm-mm, it was good. It had sweet, but not too sweet buttercream frosting, and a delicious, thick, red velvet cake inside.

Leaf and Gary announced their honeymoon plans to Kalos for a month, too.

Gary had danced with Leaf throughout the night, and was protective when he thought Ash was going to ask her to dance. Geez, the poor boy just wanted to congratulate them! Was that too much to ask?

The reception was awe-inspiring, the food, music and flowers were meticulously planned.

Cherry blossoms were scattered everywhere, giving the air a nice, sweet smell.

When at around nine, Gary hauled Leaf up onto his shoulders from a conversation with May, and ran out of the church with Leaf squealing and laughing, everyone cheered him on as he took Leaf and headed for their hotel, grins and laughter surrounding them.

May, Misty, Dawn and Serena had stayed behind to clean up, joking and smiling all the while.

* * *

Six weeks ago, Marina and Jimmy had their wedding in Marina's huge mansion. After Jimmy finally admitted his feelings for her, obviously.

May, Dawn, Misty, Serena, and Leaf had been the bridesmaids.

They had it during midday, the sun high up and making the glittering diamonds on Marina's wedding dress gleam and sparkle even more. Jimmy almost started crying when he saw her.

Vincent had been there with Meganium, though Vincent didn't look very happy to see his crush married off to one of his oldest friends.

The ceremony was just as elegant and fancy as Marina herself. Marina was dressed in a magnificent gown, Little Miss holding the train, trailing behind her in a beautiful ribbon of her own.

The wedding march started playing and Dawn started sniffling a little as she watched the procession, Marina looking like the happiest person in the entire world, her face glowing and excited.

After the vows, the reception had been simple, yet fun. Marina had let Jimmy take care of the reception, jaunty music filled the air as people nibbled on finger-foods and smiled.

May and Dawn chattered about their journeys, each holding a bouquet of gorgeous daffodils.

Even Raikou stopped to pay them a visit, even though there were a lot of people there.

Marina and Jimmy hugged their old friend, and shared a kiss. Raikou ended up tossing them up on his back and taking them off to their destination. Their honeymoon in the Orange Islands.

The guests dispersed soon afterwards, cleaning up and going on their way.

* * *

Four weeks ago, Calem wedded Serena in Kalos, under the beautiful lights of Lumiose city, and in the air.

Literally. Everyone was atop flying Pokemon for the vows. The reception was on the rooftop of La Clair de Lune Hotel, the most expensive hotel, and highest building in Kalos.

Only around twenty people were invited. Calem had become the Kalos champion recently, so they only wanted their closest friends and family around.

The wind had rustled Togekiss' feathers as Serena said, 'I do', and kissed Calem soundly, smiling widely and grinning to her heart's content.

May, Misty, Dawn, Marina, and Leaf had been the bridesmaids, smiling and looking beautiful, cheering Serena on.

Calem blushed as Marina and Leaf 'aww'ed as he pecked Serena on the nose, his Charizard purring in appreciation.

Everyone slowly drifted down on their flying Pokemon, joining in on the food, music, and laughter around them.

Dawn had found May and they dined together, congratulated the couple together, and they even had a mock double appeal.

Calla lilies sat in the middle of the tables with some carnations accompanying them.

The music was serene and peaceful. The laughs and jokes were all quiet, no one wanted to disturb the quiet atmosphere.

Calem and Serena only danced twice, once to start, and one to end. And then they had rode the elevator down to their room.

The guests all stayed and cleaned up, then went off to their own rooms too.

* * *

Drew proposed to May right after she won her third Ribbon Cup. In front of EVERYONE.

May had dropped her Ribbon Cup in shock, then smiled widely and said yes, planting a big one on Drew, right on national television.

The public hadn't even know they'd been dating.

Two weeks ago, the wedding took place. It was grand. Oh it was.

It was held in the Petalburg Gym. Where else?

You had to be invited to enter, everyone knew everyone, and the Pokemon all knew each other too.

Drew had fainted when May walked in.

Literally. No joke.

Through one of the few windows, reporters were trying to capture the moment of the groom collapsing, his faithful Roserade catching him.

May had looked worried about Drew and totally forgot that she was wearing heels. And she fell flat on her face.

After Drew was revived and in his place, and May brushed off the dirt from her beautiful dress, the ceremony continued.

Dawn, Misty, Leaf, Marina, Serena, and Zoey all stood in their places, laughing in their own heads probably, and looking at the flustered couple. Dawn definitely did.

The vows passed with no accident, and the kiss got maybe a little too intense, but hey, what do you think will happen when you have May and Drew getting married?

The reception was beautiful. Red roses were everywhere, and given the sentimental value, was very important.

May and Drew danced every dance that was not a waltz, and laughed during the breaks they had in between.

Dawn had been the first to congratulate them. After all, she and May had gotten quite close over the years.

Drew had just nodded at Dawn, giving her a bright smile as he kissed May yet again.

They retired to a fancy hotel in the center of town, and the guests had soon left.

* * *

And finally. 'Ashton Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, soon to be Ketchum's wedding. This was where we pick up the story, our young friend Dawn was attending this magnificent event.

It was at a lakeside resort in Kanto, and right then, the vows were being exchanged under the canopy of some big, sycamore trees.

Twilight was just falling, lights brightly illuminating the clearing. Illumise and Volbeat danced around, showering the clearing with light.

"I do," Misty answered, looking like the happiest person on earth.

"You may kiss the bride," The priest said. But before he even finished, Misty was swept up into Ash's arms, who had grown a foot and gained some muscles since when he was ten years old and he set out on his journey.

Misty giggled in surprise before kissing him back, laughter and smiles being tossed around.

"Can the bride and groom come onto the dance floor for the first dance?" the announcer called out as Misty dragged Ash towards the dance floor.

May gave Dawn a quick, guilty grin before Drew whisked her away onto the dance floor. Leaf and Gary, Marina and Jimmy, Serena and Calem, Zoey and Kenny all followed.

They all gave Dawn apologetic glances for leaving her alone again, but still continued on.

Dawn scanned the crowd for anyone familiar. Nope.

She quickly slipped her heels off and darted towards the only opening in the clearing. She made her way quickly and efficiently pass it, following the winding path towards the main road, and released Piplup.

She sat on a stump by the side of the road, her blue dress brushing against the tough wood. Dawn saw a nearby growing violet, and plucked it, turning it around in her hand, studying its beauty in the dim light.

Dawn sighed. She was just so sick of being a bridesmaid. And now all her friends were married, yet she was still single.

Kenny...fail. Barry...fail. And...she didn't even want to talk about him.

She had gotten in a screaming fit with….him. And then he groaned, eyes dilated with anger, and kissed her. He fucking kissed her. That was six months ago.

God, he was confusing.

Half the time Dawn felt like smacking him upside the face, and other times she wanted to grab his face and kiss him hard.

Damn him and his cold personality. Damn him and his his cold, obsidian eyes.

When they were alone, he was...different. When anyone else was around, he was rude and angry.

And after the kiss, he had groaned again, pulled away, grabbed his bag and just walked out of the Pokecenter.

She haven't seen him in six, damn, months.

She's never gone more than a month before, without seeing him.

Dawn didn't even know why he left. Was it because he couldn't afford to date right now? Or because he wasn't supposed to like Dawn? Or because the kiss was fake?

Then after three months of not seeing a single hair, he started seeing a different girl. Dawn didn't get it. He kissed her, then was seen kissing another girl three months later. And the month after that. So the public obviously deemed him and _Regina,_ the perfect couple. The blond haired model was famous and everywhere, perfect for the new Unova, and Kanto league victor.

"Argh! It's not even fair anymore!" Dawn said into the night, Piplup looking up at Dawn worriedly.

"Piplup? Pip?" Piplup inquired.

"I'm fine Piplup. You know about _him_ though," Dawn sighed, giving her beloved Pokemon a look.

"Piplup," Piplup agreed, nodding in agreement.

"I just don't understand! Why'd he even kiss me? He doesn't give me a reason and just leaves? What? And now even Misty's married. I'm the only single one left. Gah, it just irks me so much when they all act so lovey dovey! I'm still here guys!" Dawn ranted to Piplup, giving her old friend a sad look.

"Pipluuuuup. Pip? Lup? Piplup, pip? Piplup, pip lup lup pip!"

"Yeah, your right Piplup. You're always right." Dawn grinned at Piplup while Piplup looked happy and content.

Pachirisu, Quilava, Togekiss, Ambipom, and Buneary all popped out of their Pokeballs without being called out.

Dawn laughed as they jumped on her, happy on this beautiful night.

 _Is this is what it feels like? To be loved? To be at home and feel safe?_ Dawn thought, hugging her Pokemon close. They love me. And I love them. Maybe not the type I though I was looking for, but it's still love!

Ambipom and Pachirisu tossed an acorn back and forth. Buneary and Piplup was taking a low flight with Togekiss. Quilava flared his flames in Dawn's face, almost burning her, but keeping careful control of his flames.

She was having fun at Ash and Misty's wedding, even if it was with her own Pokemon and not the loud crowd inside.

Perhaps Dawn was just meant to be alone. She may be the pretty one, the girly one, but maybe she was just meant to be alone.

But maybe she would also be okay. Maybe all that she needed was her Pokemon.

There were whole worlds open to her out there.

She felt like she was flying! It would be so much fun to go to Kalos and Uno-

"Dawn," A cold, unmoving voice said said behind her.

Then she came crashing down into the world again.

Dawn lay there on the floor, unmoving while her Pokemon got around her, surrounding her and protecting her from the invader.

Dawn sat up, still facing away from the intruder, and didn't say anything, hoping this was all a bad dream.

"Dawn," The man said again, crushing all hope in Dawn's mind.

She stood up and turned around, not looking him in the eye, face downcast.

"What do you want Paul?" Dawn said, almost coldly.

"Dawn. I'm here for the wedding," Paul said, his voice losing just a fraction of coldness.

"It's that way. The lights. You missed the vows. The reception's going on now. If you hurry, perhaps you'll catch a few more dances," Dawn says conversationally, but her usual happy voice was absolutely devoid of emotion.

"Dawn. I'm also here to talk to y-" Paul started, his eyes burning a hole in Dawn's head.

"The wedding's that way. I already said. Go on," Dawn said, more coldness crawling into her voice.

"I'm sorry for-" Paul said, but got interrupted by Dawn again. "The party's that way. What are you waiting for?"

"Dawn, I-" Paul began, his voice nearing desperate.

"No Paul, you were the one who kissed me, then walked out of there and started dating someone else. I don't care what you have to say. Just, please. Go to the wedding. Ash has been waiting for you," Dawn said, still trying really hard to keep her voice emotionless but failing miserably.

The brokenness, pain, anger, confusion, and outright displeasure was clear in her voice as Dawn finally lifted her head to show Paul her tear filled eyes, full of pain.

"Dawn," Paul says, walking towards the blue-haired coordinator.

"Go away Paul," Dawn said, her Pokemon put themselves in front of Dawn, creating a barrier between them.

"Dawn! Would you just listen?" Paul yelled, finally letting all his pent of emotions into his voice, not a sliver of coldness was left in it.

"NO. Go away," Dawn said, walking towards the bright lights and happy wedding.

"No Dawn, I'm NOT going away and you are going to listen!" Paul yelled at her, pushing through her Pokemon to run towards her.

Quilava bared his canines and flared his flames while Ambipom held out both arms, shielding Dawn.

"You have to let me explain!" Paul said, pushing past Quilava, barely noticing the burns.

One by one, Paul pushed through Dawn's Pokemon, not even caring that he was getting hurt, still chasing after her.

Dawn was walking quickly towards the tent now, wanting to be surrounded by people before Paul reached her, because she knew that Paul would somehow get to her, by his own strength and power, or with the help his Pokemon.

"Torterra! Let's go. Stand by for battle," Paul finally said, pulling out a Pokeball to fight Dawn's persistent Pokemon.

"Frenzy plant," Paul ordered, trapping all of Dawn's Pokemon except Piplup, who raced after Dawn, trying to get to her before Paul.

"Thanks Torterra. Keep them there, I'm going after her," Paul said before taking off in a sprint towards Dawn's retreating form.

"PIPLUP! PIPLUP PIP!" Piplup yelped, running as fast as it could, ushering Dawn into the tent.

"Dawn! Would you fucking let me explain!?" Paul yelled, still running towards them.

"NO!" Dawn yelled back, picking up the edges of her dress and sprinting towards the end of the tent, which would open up to the party.

"Pipluuuuup!" Piplup breathed a Bubble Beam at Paul, who dodged it swiftly and continued running towards Dawn.

He was catching up fast. But Dawn had made it to the party. She darted through the crowd, safety, and hid herself.

Paul stopped, panting as he glared at all the guests around him, searching for the blue haired beauty.

"Paul! Good to see you!" The groom grinned, Misty barely latching onto his elbow, looking disgruntled about being dragged here.

"Fuck off Ash, where's Dawn?" Paul growled, glaring at the raven haired boy.

"Whoa, sorry. Jeez. It's my wedding, the least you could do is say congrats," Ash muttered, looking a bit put off.

"Fine," Paul snapped, still looking for Dawn, "Congratulations Ashton Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, sorry, Ketchum, on their new marriage. Now help me find Dawn."

"Oh man, she hates you right now, you know? Dunno how you fucked up, but she walks away as soon as your name comes up," Ash said, rubbing his head thoughtfully.

"Stay away from her," Misty glares at Paul. She and the girls knew all about what Paul did. They might try to comfort Dawn and tell her that Paul wasn't that bad when Dawn was around, but with just Paul? Misty would gladly beat him up.

"I just want to explain to her!" Paul says angrily, not bothering to look at Misty.

"Explain? You hurt her enough. Actions speak louder than words, asshole," Misty swore at him, pushing her boundaries.

"Hey Mrs. Bride," Paul said, leaning in, eyes wide with anger and frustration, "Let's make something clear. The stuff the magazines published? Fake. Regina paid them. She kissed me, and by the time I got her off, the photographers already took a damn picture. Okay? I fucking love Dawn. Not _Regina,_ " Paul said, glaring full force at the bride.

Misty's eyes widened in shock.

Paul self consciously thinking about what he did. "What the heck am I saying? I promised myself I'd only tell Dawn that. Dawn….where is she?" Paul started muttering to himself, scanning the crowd again.

"Your telling the truth?" May asked, stepping up next to Misty, giving the purple haired man a sharp glare.

"Yes, dammit! I need to find her! Where the hell is she?" Paul yelled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"If you hurt her, you are dead. Understand?" Zoey said, pulling Kenny up next to her friends.

"Agreed. She's over there talking with Marina and trying to look inconspicuous," Leaf added, shoving Gary towards Ash, Kenny, and Drew.

"We're watching you!" Serena called out sing-songingly, but her eyes promised a painful death if Paul hurt her. Calem stood next to her, stoic as ever, but the malevolent glint in the Kalos Champion's eyes promised to fulfill his wife's silent promise.

"I'm not gonna hurt her! And I never intended to!" Paul growled, starting to make his way towards where Dawn was holding a conversation with Marina, and sort of Jimmy, who was looking bored, and had ended up called out Typhlosion.

Dawn's eyes darted around nervously, and when she spotted Paul, she began to panic.

"Marina, Paul's coming, what do I do?" Dawn whispered frantically, looking around for somewhere to hide.

Marina smiled calmly, took out her Pokegear, and checked it for messages.

 **May: Let Paul explain. He says it was all Regina's fault. Let him**

 **apologize, then see what Dawn wants to do. The others agree. Love!**

 **Marina: I'll try to talk some sense into her.**

Marina grinned again, "May and the others say that you should give Paul a chance. Let him explain. Then you can beat him up," Marina offered, placing her hands on Dawn's shaking shoulders as Dawn looked like she was about to cry.

Dawn thinks for second, pondering her options. "O-okay," Dawn sniffled, taking a deep breath and gently shoved Marina away towards Jimmy. "Go. Go take Jimmy and talk to the others. I can do this."

Marina sent one last look at Dawn before walking swiftly away.

Dawn turned to face Paul, who was parting the crowd easily, practically running towards Dawn with a feral look in his eyes.

The last few steps, Paul slowed down, nearing Dawn and staring her in the eye.

"Dawn," Paul said breathlessly, hoping that she wouldn't run.

"Paul," Dawn said back, staring him in the eye back, unflinching, though her whole body was shaking.

The pair stared at each other, neither saying anything.

"I'm sorry!" Paul finally blurted out, which was so unlike him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I walked out of there without giving you a reason," He breathed, looking embarrassed.

Dawn gave him a quizzical look. Paul never apologized. And he never showed his emotions. Ever.

"I'm sorry for not contacting you, and all of that. But you know I'm not dating Regina. She wanted to date me, and I said no. So she paid for reporters and photographers to be there when she ambushed me in a Pokemon Center and by the time I got her off, the photographers already got the pictures. And then she did it again later when it was only _rumors_ of us dating. She really wanted to establish it, and I kept saying no, but she kept forcing herself on me. Okay? That's the truth. And I haven't done anything about it because I feel so fucking guilty. And sad. And upset with myself. And angry, and any other negative emotion you can think of! I feel so bad about just walking out of there, but I didn't know how you would feel and I just kissed you in a public place, so people were probably gonna talk about it, and from the look in your face, you looked like you were angry and you regretted kissing me back. And I just didn't want to be there for when you blew up at me, okay?" Paul went on, starting to drag Dawn off towards the more private woods.

This was probably the most Paul had ever spoken to someone with actual emotion. He ran a hand through his messy purple hair, looking at Dawn to see her reaction.

"Okay," Dawn's voice is quiet, and shy. They stop walking in between two medium sized oak trees, their branches parting to allow them to see the bright, full moon.

Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "But it's still your fault. If you had stayed, I would have told you I love you, you know?" Dawn sighs, looking at the moon. "But you don't love me. That's okay."

She starts walking towards the party again, sniffling softly.

For one, painstakingly long moment, Paul just stood there in shock. Shock in what he had just said and did, shock in what Dawn just said, and shock in what Dawn thought he meant.

Then he was moving, surging up and sweeping Dawn up in his arms, hugging her closer than anyone he's hugged before. Well, except his deceased mother.

"God Dawn. You're so stubborn sometimes," Paul muttered into her hair, tired from speaking so much. "You're making me speak way too much tonight Dawn."

"I do love you. More than I thought. I thought I'd never love a girl. And I thought you were just some bubbly, optimistic girl. But you're so much than that. You are beautiful, and nice, and kind, and gentle, and joyful, and you shine with so much light, you even lightened my dark world. And hey," Paul says, lifting up her chin to stare him in the eye. "I know you feel alone. All your friends are married, and you think no one will ever love you. And I thought no one would love me either. But I love you. "

Dawn's crying softly now, tears running down her face like little diamond droplets, sparkling in the moonlight. "Really?"

"Yes. I can't believe I'm admitting this," Paul says, shaking his head. "I love you, Dawn Berlitz."

Dawn chokes up at that.

"And I love you." Dawn manages to get out, before standing on her tippy toes and kissing Paul.

They both close their eyes and revel in the each other's embrace.

 _No. I was wrong._ _ **This**_ _is what it feels like to be loved and at home. I am not alone. And I won't ever be._

* * *

 **AN: This is my first story. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **-Ang**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of these characters. If I did, I wouldn't be on here, now would I?**


End file.
